


You’re ok. It’s ok.

by sophiaannecarusolovebotlmao



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, IF, idk - Freeform, its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaannecarusolovebotlmao/pseuds/sophiaannecarusolovebotlmao
Summary: Nudes are spread around about Nini and she freaks out
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You’re ok. It’s ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this probably isn’t good hahah. This is just a lil one shot 😀👍

Nini was running down the halls of east high crying. She could even begin to describe the kind of emotions she was feeling. 

Someone spread fake nudes with her face on them. 

She was devastated, she could even think about what her boyfriend Ricky would think of her, would he think they were real or not? 

She finally came to an empty corner, slowly sliding down the wall as tears are running down her face. Then all of a sudden she starts to feel her breathing pick up. She was having a panic attack. She started shaking, her heart was going a million miles an hour, she felt like she was choking on her own tears. 

She had no one. No one was around. 

Meanwhile, Ricky came to school excited to see his beautiful girlfriend. With a smile on his face he walks over to her locker. Once he gets to her locker he notices a picture. 

“Holy shit” Ricky said once he saw the nudes with Nini’s face on it. 

He decided to go find his other friends to ask where nini is. 

“Has anyone seen Nini?” Ricky asked the group when he got to them. 

“Yeah she ran off when she got to her locker, but Ricky, those aren’t hers. She would never” Seb said. 

“Yeah I know it’s not her, I just want to make sure she’s ok” he said 

“Well, she went towards the science classroom” Seb told him 

“Ok, thank you” Ricky told Seb. 

Ricky was running, no scratch that SPRINTING to go find Nini. As he was sprinting to the science classroom he heard sobs and heavy breathing coming from a nearby corner. 

“Fuck, Nini, come on breathe” the voice said. 

Nini. That was the only thought that went through Ricky’s head before he ran over to the corner. His eyes came across a sight he never in a million years would want to see, Nini was having a panic attack. 

“Hey baby, hi look at me, I’m here, you’re ok now” Ricky told Nini. 

He grabbed he hand and kissed it to let her know he was there. She flinched and tried to curl into a ball but Ricky was not having it, he brought her onto his lap and started soothing her. He was rocking her in his lap until he started to hear her breathing evening out. A few seconds after her breathing evened out he heard soft snores coming from her. 

After he made sure she was asleep he carefully picked her up so he was fully carrying her and made his way through the east high hallways to take her home. 

“Hey, I’m gonna take Ni home. She isn’t feeling the best right now and I wanna give her cuddles to make her feel better” Ricky told the gang once he found them. 

“Oh ok, yeah. I hope she feels better, I can’t even imagine how she must have felt once she found the pictures” Kourtney told Ricky. 

A few hums and yes’ came from the rest of the rest of the gang. And in that moment with Nini in his arms looking at the group, he knew that they were his family. 

~at Nini’s place 😼~ 

Ricky walked through Nini’s bedroom door with her in his arms. He walked over to her bed and placed her under her covers and put her favourite teddy in her arms and she immediately cuddled into it. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her to have a good sleep and as soon as he went to walk out her door he felt a tug on his arm, he turned around to see his girlfriend making grabby hands at him. He immediately softened and went to go lay in her bed. 

As soon as Nini felt the bed dip, she made even more grabby hands at him until she felt herself being pulled toward him. Nini felt a kissed being pressed to the side of her head.

“Have a good sleep baby, I’ll be here when you wake up” Ricky said. 

And with that the both of them fell asleep. 

~the end~


End file.
